Peligroso juego
by kurenai801
Summary: Porque no podían seguir reprimiendo el deseo. Lemon. *Fanfic participante en el reto anual de la Mansión Hellsing 2017*


**Fanfic de temática lemon de la pareja favorita.**  
 _En este caso no es muy explícita._

 _¡Oh Integra y Alucard como les hice esto! ¡Someterlos a la lujuria y el pecado! (?_

Alguien: No necesariamente debías escribir de ellos, si no querías.

 _Rayos..._

.

.

.

 **Peligroso juego**

.

.

.

Era bastante difícil ser la hija única del líder de Hellsing. Si la cultura inglesa era un tanto severa con sus jóvenes doncellas, para Integra, pertenecer a esa estirpe que tenía una alianza profunda y de fe con la Iglesia _Anglicana_ , eso era tener un cargo extra en la vida.

Hellsing terminaba siendo una organización pero, más que todo, una familia bendecida por la Reina, jefa de la Iglesia… uno de los perros de dios.

Encendió un cigarro. De sus finos labios el humo se escapaba.  
Exhaló la última idea de que todos esos modos eran solamente una payasada. Por dios que si los ingleses eran paganos, ella, ahora, era una hereje.

Solo una carta le había llevado a pensar en su _mojigata_ vida. Era una carta que había llegado únicamente para ella desde el amanecer, de una prima lejanísima, tan lejana que ella estaba segura de que no tenía relación alguna con su familia, pero que a fin de cuentas les conocía; Con decir que su apellido no era Hellsing, sino Hamilton no sé qué.

Integra se deshizo de la ceniza del cigarro sobre el sello de la carta, que era el escudo de una casa noble.  
Total, la nobleza también era una completa patraña.

«…y pasó su lengua por mis pechos…»

Sí, recordaba a esa _prima_ suya por ser una tipa pervertida. El último recuerdo de esa mujer era de cuando ambas tenían catorce años y, solas en la habitación de Integra, la joven Hamilton se levantó la falda y le mostró a la decente Integra su vulva con pelusita castaña. Integra se recordaba sonrojada, sorprendida y abochornada mientras la otra chica decía _«_ _Muéstrame la tuya…_ _»_.

Ay… pero ahora, esas palabras en la carta parecían derretirse, parecía que fueron escritas mientras ella aun derramaba sus líquidos, mientras sus pezones aun estaban erectos.  
Gracias a la imaginación, cada detalle en la carta casi se sentía real en el cuerpo de Integra. En un momento sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

Entonces fue que encendió el cigarro, para sosegar esa inquietud del cuerpo.

Recién había cumplido dieciocho años.

—Señorita Integra —llamó Walter del otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la jovencita. —Su padre la llama al despacho…

—¿Para qué? —inquirió mientras permanecía sentada en su pequeño buró.

—Es el retrato que Sir William hizo de usted. Está listo y su padre la espera para mostrárselo.

El retrato aquel había sido lo más emocionante en sus dieciocho años: una hora y media larga, silenciosa y aparentemente interminable, solamente para tomar bosquejos.

Entró al despacho, su padre (anciano pero ágil) contemplaba el cuadro de casi metro y medio que se recostaba en el escritorio del señor.

—¿Qué te parece? —La cara del hombre estaba iluminada por la sonrisa y los brillantes ojos azules enternecidos; miró a su hija.

Integra sonrió genuinamente. A sus ojos, su padre era el más benévolo y noble del universo.  
Pasó su atención al retrato, no podría ser una imagen más extraña: una rubia mirando, absorta, hacia el Oeste… casi mirando a Dios… pero no tanto, porque se ofende.  
Con manos delicadas cayendo como gotas sobre los brazos de la silla de madera de roble. El vestido cual espuma celeste se deslizaba por su cuerpo, y a las faldas de este, la sutil punta del tacón era el único toque sensual del retrato, pues los hombros semi-descubiertos se ocultaban tras los largos y lisos cabellos rubios claros como las plumitas de los pollitos.  
Ese pelo interminable caía por los disimulados pechos y ayudaba a perfilar el rostro sin anteojos de la señorita Integra.

—Me veo como si fuese otra —musitó, cuidando de que las palabras no hirieran la complacencia del padre.

El hombre sonrió y sus arrugas se movieron gráciles.

—Te ves como tu madre —musitó, con los ojos hinchados de orgullo, todavía mirando el cuadro. Luego se giró un poco para verla. —¿Dónde quieres que se coloque tu retrato?

Por supuesto que **no** donde las personas la observaran, mucho menos los empleados de su padre.

—En mi habitación.

.

.

.

Durante casi treinta minutos permaneció mirando el retrato. En los primeros diez minutos estuvo buscándose allí, en la pintura. En los siguientes cinco minutos se halló y entendió que el vestido era lindo, el elegido por su padre.

Otros cinco minutos, ella prendió el primer cigarrillo luego de recibir el cuadro, se sentó al borde de su cama y miró hacia la pared opuesta; la Integra vestida muy especialmente de manera elegante aun miraba hacia su izquierda, siempre vería hacía la izquierda de quien la mirase, pues la pintura era pintura y nada la cambiaría. La Integra con falda larga y listón al cuello fumó su cigarro, exhaló tranquila pues ya no le molestaba ver su versión principesca.

En los últimos diez minutos de la admiración propia, ella terminó por aceptar que la Integra de la pintura era ella misma: la misma pulcritud, dignidad y prudencia.

Sin percatarse, la luna había llegado a iluminar las calles y ventanas de ese lado del mundo.  
En la penumbra, la embustera carta se hacía notar por su blanco papel.

Definitivamente, ese día se sentía _existencial_.

En la puerta se oyeron tres golpes.

Integra frunció el seño, miro la puerta; permaneció con la pierna cruzada y el cigarro en la diestra.

—Adelante —dijo.

La puerta no fue abierta, simplemente el espectro atravesó la madera a su antojo, y a la mitad de la habitación el monstruo se hizo carne.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Integra, sin inmutarse pero disimulando su sorpresa. En el cenicero de la mesita ella sacudió el cigarro para deshacerse de lo quemado.

—El otro día me impidieron ver el alboroto con el sujeto de los lápices… quiero ver su majestuosa obra terminada. —Su voz era tenebrosa y eso era más bien una orden.

—No tienes derecho, vampiro hediondo —Integra miró hacia la ventana. Tal vez así el tipo del sombrero se iría.

La impertinente carcajada le molestó. Se fijó en el sujeto y arrugó la nariz.  
Ese vampiro, perro de su padre, Alucard… verle la cara a ese tipo era tener la sensación de ver el rostro de la perversión.

El vampiro no tardó en notar el enorme lienzo, sin permiso caminó hacia el.

—Vaya vaya… _Princesa Margarita_ … nada en este cuadro se parece a la bestia de allí —miró momentáneamente a Integra. Mostró los dientes al sonreír. Nuevamente fijó su atención en la pintura. —Aprecia ese cuello, dice "muérdeme"…

El cuerpo de Integra se sacudió breve y fugazmente.

—¿Quieres que te dispare, vampiro? —Integra cubrió, con discreción, su estómago con ambos brazos. La leve sacudida le recordó las sensaciones de cuando leyó aquella ridícula carta.

—Te morderé antes de que lo hagas, niña Integra —musitó el monstruo. Pero ahora se había movido, estaba a menos de un metro de Integra, de cuclillas, con la espantosa sonrisa amplia, y esos lentes que ocultaban la misteriosa mirada.

Siempre, siempre la había asustado de esa manera, siempre buscaba molestarla en los solitarios pasillos, en la noche, cuando es de día para él. El vampiro, que podría ser también un demonio, susurraba "Te morderé". La niña Integra nunca lloró, más bien le enfurecía que el vampiro intentase _jugar_ con ella así… si es que a eso se le llama jugar.

Sin embargo, ahora esas palabras sonaban tan deliciosas.  
Posiblemente era el efecto de lo imaginado _gracias_ a la maldita carta de la nefasta Hamilton. Eran sus células que, desde el momento de leer los detalles obscenos en aquel papel, reclamaban beber un sorbo de aquella experiencia.

Involuntariamente, Integra apretó las piernas, mirando la cara del vampiro demonio; pasó los ojos por las manos cubiertas por guantes blancos.

No. No. NO.

—No vine, esta noche, para ver el cuadro —musitó Alucard, con voz profunda, solo para la chica.

¡Qué clase de demonio era este!  
¡El demonio aparece cuando no debe, cuando eres vulnerable!

Este era un vampiro demonio.

No. No ¡NO!

—Tal vez no lo sepas… pero toda la tarde tu sangre ha estado como loca —musitó la voz profunda.

Alucard alzó su mano izquierda hacia Integra, ofreciéndola.  
La Integra del cuadro permanecía mirando hacia la lejanía, absorta… eternamente quieta y prudente.  
Pero la Integra sentada al borde de la cama estaba viva, y la sangre la sacudía, manifestándose, haciendo una revolución.

Los azules ojos de Integra estaban casi nublados, miró el brillo satánico de los lentes del vampiro.

¡NO!  
Pero el impulso le hizo tomar la mano enguantada con ambas manos finas. Ella cerró los ojos y llevó la mano hacia su pecho, le estrujó. Ella suspiró como si le faltase el aire.

Entonces, su cuerpo empezó a temblar un poco más al sentir la tela del guante metiéndose, rompiendo botones. A través de la tela, una mano firme. Esta mano se apoderó de su seno derecho. Al abrir los ojos, por la sorpresa, Integra solo pudo ver la mano metida en su blusa; y al alzar la vista, la sonrisa torcida del tipo.  
Ella frunció el seño pero mordió su labio.  
La mano ahora se metía dentro de la copa del sostén. Dos dedos apretaron su pezón. Ella frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos.

El vampiro empezó una risilla sutil, ahora cada vez más cerca… hasta que Integra puso escucharla en su oído derecho.

—Entonces —musitó. —¿Dejarás que profane este cuerpo inocente?

Integra abrió los ojos.

Pensó que había sido muy osado dejar que el vampiro tocase su cuerpo. Pero al sentir su cuerpo erizado, ahora deseaba que su piel fuese tocada por completo.  
Suspiró en el momento de la elección.  
Cerró ambos ojos.  
Sobre la mano enguantada que tomaba su pecho, ella puso sus delicados dedos, apretó levemente.

Significaba _sí._

Ahora su seno era libre y dos manos firmes sostenían su espada alta. Una cálida viscosidad se derramaba por su pecho derecho. Miró, y Alucard pasaba su lengua. Al llegar al pezón, él empezó a succionar.

Integra jadeó y contuvo el aliento. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en los hombros de Alucard. En ese momento, los dientes filosos del vampiro le asustaban un poco.  
Integra abrió con dificultad los ojos, a la distancia miró su retrato tan frío… y ella no, en cambio, en ese momento sentía sus mejillas calientes.  
La lengua larga de Alucard recorrió todo el seno de la joven. Se detuvo en el pezón y jugó con el.

—Alucard —musitó Integra. —suficiente… —susurró. Aunque hace un momento quisiera ser tocada, ahora la sensación era muy agobiante.

El vampiro, que en algún momento se había quitado los lentes, la miró desde abajo y sonrió.

—Queda un botón en tu blusa… ¿Qué sería más fácil para ti: colocar los que se han caído o desabotonar ese?

La cara de ese tipo le parecía atractiva. Podía sentir el deseo de morder ese mentón y esos labios. Integra parpadeó y rogó por un poco de cordura.

—Hubiese sido más sencillo no verte en mi habitación. —Musitó.

El vampiro rió.

—Si antes tú hubieras negado mi mano, si me hubieras echado de aquí, no estaríamos en esta situación —musitó la voz gutural. —Si hubieras pensado que soy un animal…

—Definitivamente pienso que eres un animal —gruñó la señorita.

Alucard arqueó una ceja.

—…y también soy un hombre.

—No lo eres… —murmuró.

Él acercó paulatinamente su rostro al de ella. Hizo viajar sus ojos, sin temor, por el rostro de la chica, parecía saborearla.

—Inevitablemente…

—¿Qué cosa?

Frente a frente, a los ojos.

—Quiero morderte, niña.

Placenteras palabras susurradas.

—Soy hija de tu amo —musitó ella, enfrentándose a la intensa mirada.

—Sabes que no te está importando… estás deseando esto, al igual que yo —susurró Alucard. Segundo a segundo recostaba a Integra sobre la cama. Ella aferró aun más los dedos a los hombros grandes.

Integra se dejó caer en las sábanas finas. Alejada de los pensamientos _impuros_ , también tenía la curiosidad de saber hasta donde llegaría el vampiro.

—¿Sabes hacer esto? —murmuró Integra.

Alucard rió genuinamente.

—Si te dijera mi edad, te retractarías…

—¿Eso que tiene que ve…?

—Mis instintos dicen que haga ciertas cosas, mi mente dice otras… pero serás tú quien me diga que hacer. Yo sabré como hacerlo.

—Vaya, caballero… —Ella casi sonrió.

—¿Entonces…?

Integra no respondió. Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Era el momento de dejarse caer precipitadamente a lo incorrecto. Vivir en carne propia el tabú.

Peligroso juego.

.

.

.


End file.
